


Friendly Teacher Spiderman

by Kaipiroska



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, This peter is basically the Into the Spiderverse one.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipiroska/pseuds/Kaipiroska
Summary: Peter gets a job as a teacher for a school of gifted youngsters...in Japan.





	Friendly Teacher Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I already did a similar story before, and in this one I'll try to expand a little more. I don't have a great story planned but I don't really count of it being long. Having said that, let's try to enjoy this!

It was currently 3 AM in New York, the sleepless city still active although slower than the daily pace, and Peter Benjamin Parker was wishing for a Skrull invasion to happen (again).

Or maybe the sudden appearance of Galactus (again).

Or maybe the appearance of parallel earth looming over the planet, ready to fuse and annihilate both planets (again).

Well, ok, maybe no, but still, everything was preferable than searching for job opportunities in front of his pc. But  Peter needed money and rent had to be paid, even if it was a shitty apartment with no TV on the 7th floor of a condominium building the in the 70s, located in a poor quarter of Manhattan with no elevator. Sure, if he hadn’t the whole Uncle Ben’s speech engraved in his mind, maybe now his life would have been more stable, but life often decides for you. With AC off to minimize the bills, Peter curled up his blanket around his costume while he took a sip of the flat soda he bought at McDonalds that early evening, clicking through the announcements and looking for a suitable part-time job that could cover up the rent.

“...”

“This is hopeless.”

Peter sighed and laid on the floor of his messy apartment, staring at the roof and analyzing the little black holes and stains of unidentified liquid on the wall above him. The ring bell of his phone broke him from his trance, making him jump on his feet and attach to the roof on all fours. Grabbing the phone with his web, he noticed the call came from…

Tony Stark.

“Tony?” asked surprised Peter. If Stark was calling at 3 am, it either was an emergency or request for a favor.

“Peter! Glad you picked up! I suppose you are on your usual patrol?” Stark tone was echoing, he probably was flying around in his suit.

“Uhhh yeahhh..” said Peter webbing a box of pizza leftovers and taking a bite out of one.

“Good, good. How’s going the job hunting?” asked Tony, wind blasting in the background.

“Going great, I..uh...am valuing my options!” Peter said eyeing the cold grey zero that loomed over his e-mail icon.

“Oh good to know, because I have one to add then.” Stark said.

Peter almost choked as he spat out the pizza.

“YOU WHAT?!”

“I have been recently contacted by the Principal of this school that is seeking some teachers from around the world and he asked me if I knew anyone interested. Would you mind if I dropped your name?”

“NO NO, NO MIND AT ALL! I’M ALL FOR IT!” Peter yelled for joy.

“Great, I’ll let the Principal know. Get your costume ready  for the interview and don’t worry about the plane ticket, I'm already purchasing it right now.”

“Wait, my costume? And a plane? Where am I going exactly?”

“Ever heard of Yuuei Academy?”

 

\-----

 

Of all the things that happened that week, the fact that he got a job was the strangest thing for Peter. Not the fact that he was going to japan and Reed Richard gifted him a universal translator.  Not even the fact that he was currently having an interview with a talking animal, the supposed Principal of the Yuuei Hero Academia, Nezu. The school was to provide him during his stay as a teacher with all the necessary goods like water, food and a bed. Peter couldn’t be more happy to accept. His handshake with the principal was awkward, his tiny pawn was shaken up and down as Peter kept thanking him, his voice cracking through the mask.

“No need to get emotional, Mr. Spiderman.” said the furry creature. Peter almost forgot he was officially joining the school as his alias and not his real name, and quickly recomposed himself.

“Uhm. Yes, sorry. I need to ask, what will it about my--” started asking Peter pointing at his mask.

“Your identity will be kept secret also in the archives. After all, we asked for Spiderman, not the man under the mask!” said the principal with an odd laugh. Peter felt a bit saddened by that statement.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” The principal opened one of the drawers and pulled out a plasticized silver card. “Mr. Stark warned me about your various heroes shenanigans, and since the act of heroism here requires a license, the japanese government is glad to provide you with this honorary hero license.” Principal Nezu handed him the card. Peter grabbed the card but didn’t manage to pull it away from Nezu’s thigh hold.

“ _Do not lose it_.” said with an odd serious tone the Principal.

He didn’t even start that the Principal had already figured him out. Way to go Peter.

\---

Japan's current situation was weird. The majority of their population had superpowers, which they called quirks, and it seemed like they displayed a pattern similar yet different than the X-gene of the mutants in America and the rest of the world. With the majority of the population possessing a quirk, the government decided to restrict the use of superpowers only for those possessing a hero license. Despite 70% of the population having a quirk, the mutants from other parts of the world don’t consider Japan as a mutant utopia as many would think at first hand since the government doesn’t treat the foreign mutants any different than other immigrants. Therefore house, job, and good deeds are all things you have to sustain for yourself and being that most of the runaways mutants are fairly young, it’s not the most economical choice. That without ignoring the fact that the powers you have as a mutant don’t give you an actual advantage in a market where everyone has powers.

\--

Peter stared at the new roof of his apartment. It was small but still bigger than the one at NY, besides, it was only 5 minutes away from where the school was. He already settled in, his only travel bag open with some clothes already tossed around,  and was currently lazing off on his one-size bed. He twisted between his fingers the silver license, watching it shine when the plastic hit the light of the sun. Peter turned his head and looked outside. From the window, he could see it was a beautiful day.

_Heh, might as well make myself useful and test the water._

\---

Peter rarely used his costume outside New York, besides situations in which the world was in peril, but the few times he did he always got the same reaction. Adoration. It was kinda nice to hear people cheer for you instead that slamming your 24/7. He stopped a robbery and car chase in the early morning, receiving cheers and compliments from both the civilians and the villains, who were a big fan of him.

 

 _Guess that if you were a true fan you wouldn’t do the things I disapprove._  He though thinking about the criminals that asked him an autograph.

His rather good mood was disrupted when a loud screech echoed a few blocks away.

 

_“GET AWAYYYYY!!!”_

 

Peter swung around and turned the corner, to see a giant man in the middle of a fight with a little figure.

Kamui Woods was having a bit of difficulty handling the giant villain, mainly for his sheer size, but nothing that his Lacquered Chain Prison couldn’t handle. As the giant fought against the branches tackling him, a red dot appeared behind the giant villain, shooting some grayish liquid at him, and one second later the giant was grabbing his eyes while yelling in pain.

“Sorry, mind if I sneak in?” asked Spiderman, making Kamui gasp in awe.

“LITTLE INSECTTTT!!” the giant screamed, pulling off the webs from his eyes and charging a fist in direction of Spiderman.

“Little insect? Really? That the best you can do?”  Peter asked dodging the fist and leaping over it. He shot two webs at the giant wrist and once he got close enough to the villain's face, he pulled them.

“In that case, I won’t feel bad for using this old trick!”

The giant fist was pulled by Spiderman's strength and made the villain punch his face.

Peter landed on top of the villain’s head and started pulling and releasing the cords glued to the villain's wrist.

 

“Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!”

_This is kinda bullying, Peter. But I can't lie that it's fun._

With the last punch, Peter decided the villain had enough. But as he lowered the villain first, he noticed a giant pair of feet coming in his direction.

“ _CANYON CANNON!”_

 _“OH SHI--”_ Peter managed to jump in time to avoid the collision with the giant feet. The crowd was left in awe as the giant girl landed with a dropkick on the villain, knocking him out for good.

"Fear not! Moutain Lady has arrived! Pleasure to make your asscquaintance!" she stroke a pose triumphantly, chin up and showing the rack under the applause of the bystanders.

 

Spidey flew in the air as the kick had generated a strong gust of wind until he felt a bunch of branches stop his fall.

“Y-you ok?” asked Kamui Woods uncertain.

“Yeah, thanks for the safe.” said Peter standing up.

“Uhh you know buddy, I get it that Spiderman is cool and all but shouldn’t you try to avoid to straight-up copycat him?” asked Kamui Wood crossing his arms while shaking his head.

“Copying? Dude, I think at least seven people are going around with "Spider" in their name, if I started getting offended every time a new variation of spider “x” shows up, I might as well hand the costume on the hook.” replied Peter. Kamui’s eye widened as he pointed his shaky finger to Peter.   

“Y-you...you’re kidding r-right?” asked incredulous Kamui.

Peter handed over his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m--”

“YOU ARE SPIDERMAN?!” Yelled Kamui Wood, catching the attention of everyone nearby.

“I WATCHED YOU SINCE IS WAS A KID! I BECAME A SUPERHERO BECAUSE OF YOU!” Kamui yelled excited, shaking his hand like he came back being a kid.

 

_“Spiderman?!”_

_“THAT SPIDERMAN?!” “HE’S HERE?!”_

_“YUME GRAB THE CAMERA!”_

The reporters that were showering Mountain Lady of attention immediately rushed towards Spiderman, who felt a chill down his spine as he saw the wave of reported coming towards him.

“Eeeh I’m not a guy into media, so I’ll take my leave!” he said waving goodbye and swinging away over the cheering crowd. Among them, a mop of green hair scribbled something in his notebook.

 _“I better update his page.”_  

\---

It was noon, and Peter was just enjoying the view of the city skyline. A sudden scream for “ _THIEF!”_ caught his attention below. A gooey monster was making his way through the crowd. Spidey jumped down the building and whip his web around one of the light poles, rotating around it and landing his feet right into the villain’s face.

“What’s this? You tried to rob an oil tank?” joked Peter landing on all fours on the sidewalk. The gooey monster backed off, but he seemed angrier than before.

“DAMNIT, GET OFF MY WAY! I AM NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL!”

“I do believe you will!” A deep voice shouted. Among the crowd emerged a muscular figure, his smile so bright that it could blind you just looking at it.

“Why? For I AM HERE!” All Mighty shouted as he punched the villain. The goo monster stumbled, only to be met by another kick from Spidey.

“Hey, don’t forget I am here too, muk!”

The villain panicked, being surrounded by two heroes, and started grabbing and launching bystanders in the air to get an opening.

“CATCH ME NOW IF YOU CAN!” the goo villain shouted as he sent people flying. To his distress, Spidey was already juggling in the air, catching and saving the poor innocents and webbing them to safety. He landed with last one, a small kid, right alongside All-Mighty.

“You know, you are working yourself up for a simple robbery.” stated Spiderman.

“Listen to him, just surrender and you won’t dig yourself deeper.” said All Might.

“YEAH!” said the kid before Spidey sent him back to his mother.

“LIKE HELL I WOULD” Said the villain as he charged at them.

Working at unisom, Spidey jumped and blinded him with his webs before All Might punched the villain right in the gut.

“OREGON SMASH!” Yelled All Might as his fist hit the villain, a wave of air exploding at the impact.

The villain grunted and fell on his knees, as the crowd cheered.

“Hey, how come you never say something like “Queens smash?” I think it has a certain ring!” said Spidey landing on the ground after webbing the villain to the ground.

“Aha Aha Aha Aha! You are right! Thank you for your assistance, Spiderman!” laughed All Might offering the hand to Peter. Spidey accepted and was surprised to feel that the giant hand had quite the soft touch. The crowd around them exploded in cheers and applauses, the phones capturing the moment.

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t imagine you would be active right from the start!” Whispered All Might as the two shook hands.

“Uh? You knew I was gonna be here in Japan?” replied surprised Peter.

“Of course! And speaking of which, I can’t wait to see you a school!” he continued whispering.

“Uh?” muttered Peter confused. Wait, does that mean--

“ALL MIGHT! THE VILLAIN!” said one of the passers-by.

The two heroes turned and saw the goo villain liquified to escape the webs and was escaping through a sewer cover.

“I’ll take this, don’t worry!” said All Might waving at Spiderman before launching himself into the sewers. The crowd cheered All Might as he launched at the chase of the villain, while Spidey used it as a cover to escape.

 

“Well, that happened. I met one of the strongest heroes in the world and somehow I didn’t make a horrible first impression!” smiled Peter as he kept webbing from building to building, passing above the heads of countless people, even the one of a certain green-haired boy, who watched him earlier that day with awe, but now was looking at his burned handbook with tears in his eyes.

\---

Peter stopped at the top of one of the buildings to have a quick lunch break, luckily enough he still had one of Aunt May sandwiches she made for him for the trip. It felt weird for Peter how “quiet” the city was. Except for the giant that morning, Peter didn’t encounter any alarming threat to the city. You would think that a place where 70-80% of the population had superpowers there would be more chao--

An explosion echoed in the distance and a giant cloud of dust rose between the buildings.

“Why do I talk at all.” sighed Peter pulling down his mask and jumping down the building.

The echoes of the explosions became louder and louder. If they weren’t a clue good enough to locate what was doing this, the trail of destruction would do. Spidey finally reached the culprit. It was the goo monster again, but this time he had a kid as a hostage, forcing him to use his quirk and make things explode around him.

_Didn’t All Might say he would take care of that? Where is he?_

Spiderman's confusion increased as he saw the monster rampaging through the street and nobody moved, not the crowd nor the heroes witnessing the monster as he tortured the kid.

_Why is nobody doing anything?! What’s the holdup?!_

Maybe there was something wrong? If anybody got close enough the kid would have died? Peter couldn’t wrap his head around it. Everything became clear the moment he saw someone run towards the monster. It wasn’t a hero. It was a kid, still wearing his student uniform.

“WAIT NO!” Peter yelled as he jumped in action, pulling himself faster with webs. The kid had jumped into the monster’s mouth to rescue the other boy, with the only result that now they were both getting eaten. Spidey was gliding at high speed towards them, ignoring the other blur that emerged from the crowd.

“SPIDERMAN!” yelled a familiar voice. All Might was running in the street towards the monster.

“TAKE THE KIDS, I’LL FINISH HIM OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL!” All Might screamed.

Spidey nodded and locked on the target. Webbing at the last second, he plunged inside the monster, the speed was high enough he managed to pull the kids right off the grasp of the goo monster.

“GOTCHA” yelled Spidey as he grabbed both kids. He rolled on the ground, holding the two boys between his arms, landing safely. The two kids were confused, blinking and trying to understand what just happened.

“Are you--”

“ **DETROIT SMASH**!”

The blast of All Might was so powerful it knocked out in the air Peter, who flew right into car police, hitting the head.

 

.

.

.

.

 

When he woke up, he found himself face to face with a blonde girl with a blue mask.

“Nnnn...Mockingbird?” asked dizzy Peter.

“Nope! I’m Mountain Lady!” said the girl.

A rush of memories invested Peter.

“WHAT HAPPENED?! IS EVERYONE SAFE?!” he asked looking around worried.

“Yes, they are, don’t worry. Now easy, you hit your head pretty hard.” said Mountain Lady lending a hand.

“Don’t worry, I got it harder in the past.” he said taking her hand and standing up.

 _SO COOL_ squealed Kamui Woods in the background.

“Great! In that case--” Mountain Lady pulled Peter in, grabbing his shoulder as if they were hugging.

“SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!” she chipped making a peace sign as the flashes of the cameras engulfed them as the reporters started asking questions.  Peter squinted his eyes. Well, at least this was no Daily Bugle.

All Might later called Peter to inform him about what happened. Apparently, the villain they have fought had a goo quirk that allowed him to take control of other people's bodies, and this time around he took over a kid who possessed a fearsome explosive quirk. Hadn’t been for their intervention who knows how much damage it would have done.

“What about the other one?” asked Peter.

_“Other one?”_

“The one who charged at the monster. Is he fine?”

All Might was silent for a second, making Peter fear for the worse.

 _“Yes, he’s fine.”_ All Might said.

“Oh. Good then. Well, I think I’ll sleep for a while now, after that hit on the head I think I’ll rest for a little bit.”

_“Yeah, I think we all need a good rest. See you at school young Spiderman!”_

“I’m Thirty.”

_“Sorry! I still remember when I first read of you on the papers! You had to be quite awfully young back then.”_

“Yeah, I was.” said Peter a little embarrassed.

 _“Well then maybe you can understand what our students are going through! Can’t wait to see you at school!”_ and with that, the call ended.

Peter laid on the bed in his little apartment, the orange lights shining through his window.

His mind couldn't stop thinking about that kid, jumping to help his friend. Sure, it was stupid, _incredibly stupid,_ but still admirable. Peter found himself smiling. If the students at Yuuei had the same boldness of that kid, this year promised to be quite interesting.


End file.
